


Слёзы графа Дракулы

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Griffin was once a human, Hopeful Ending, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Граф плакал. Даже не видя этого, мальчик сразу вся понял. Он знал, как Дракула любил Марту и как тосковал, когда её убили. Осторожно подкравшись ближе, он сел рядом с хозяином на его кровать и успокаивающе коснулся его спины напрягшейся рукой.Вампир не шелохнулся, и слуга осмелел. Он принялся легонько поглаживать графа по спине и плечу, тоскуя вместе с ним. Марта была хорошей вампиршей, и Гриффин тоже безумно скучал по ней.
Kudos: 1





	Слёзы графа Дракулы

Плакал граф, по Дзынь тоскуя.  
Гриффин это знал точно. Неделю назад охотники убили то, ради чего вампир существовал — его жену, Марту.  
С тех самых пор Дракула был в страшной депрессии. Чаще всего он просто сидел на одном месте, бездумно глядя в одну точку. Иногда на него накатывало какое-то злое наваждение, и тогда он метался по комнате, словно раненый зверь. Заходить к нему в такие минуты было опасно для жизни.  
Однако Гриффин пытался как-то помочь своему хозяину в его тяжёлый момент жизни. Он, как мог, помогал Ванде с Мэйвис, которую волчица опасалась оставлять наедине с Дракулой. Конечно, своей дочери тот ничего не сделает, но малышка могла испугаться его резких движений. Также мальчик приносил вампиру еду в его спальню, убирал дом и делал кучу других полезных вещей.  
Вот и сейчас — переждав, пока возбужденное состояние хозяина смениться на апатичное, Гриффин осторожно проник в комнату. Поставив на стол миску с кровяным супом, он уже собирался уходить, как услышал тихие всхлипы.  
Граф плакал. Даже не видя этого, мальчик сразу вся понял. Он знал, как Дракула любил Марту и как тосковал, когда её убили. Осторожно подкравшись ближе, он сел рядом с хозяином на его кровать и успокаивающе коснулся его спины напрягшейся рукой.  
Вампир не шелохнулся, и слуга осмелел. Он принялся легонько поглаживать графа по спине и плечу, тоскуя вместе с ним. Марта была хорошей вампиршей, и Гриффин тоже безумно скучал по ней.  
Так они просидели достаточно долго. Наконец Дракула перестал всхлипывать и выпрямился.  
— Спасибо, — тихо произнёс он дрожащим голосом.  
Вообще, вампир и мальчик не очень ладили меж собой. Гриффин часто слишком своевольничал и не слушался своего новоявленного хозяина. Дракула же терпеть не мог, когда его приказания не выполняют вовремя.  
Однако с тех самых пор, как Гриффин буквально вытащил из огня Мэйвис, в душе графа что-то надломилось. Он по-прежнему не очень долюбливал значительно присмирневшего слугу, но стал как будто добрее к нему.  
И это радовало.  
— Не за что, — грустно улыбнулся мальчик.  
Вампир стёр последнюю слезу, и в следующий миг два представителя враждующих сторон крепко обнялись, словно передавали друг другу всю боль, что скопилась за эти недели.  
А этажом ниже Ванда приподняла мордочку, прислушалась и с облегчением объявила:  
— Похоже депрессия Драка подошла к концу.


End file.
